


ribs

by babiebota



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiebota/pseuds/babiebota
Summary: George has enough intelligence to spare, but not an ounce of common sense to go along with it; Dream has plans of travelling and conquering the world, once he gets over his fear of planes, that is; and Sapnap just wants money. Lots of it.It’s the summer of 2002, and the Dream Team have never been closer.Especially Dream and George.{also cross posted onto wattpad: @babiebota}
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	ribs

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome to ‘ribs’, a dream team fic inspired by lorde’s song of the same name 
> 
> it’s a coming-of-age/high school au i thought of like a week ago enjoy <3

**FLORIDA, MAY 29th 2002**

“I’m so _hot_.”

“We get it, George,” Dream snickers as they walk beside each other, “you’re attractive. Anything else you feel the need to tell us?”

George grows even hotter at Dream’s comment, but he theatrically wipes at the sweat collecting on his forehead to hide his spreading blush. “I’m literally _melting_.”

“Don’t be shy, George, take off your shirt,” Sapnap quips, walking by Dream’s other side, and George reaches over to give him the finger.

“Shut up, Sapnap, he’s not gonna take his shirt off.” Dream bites back a smile, then gently nudges George with his elbow. “That type of stuff is only for me to see. Right, George?” Both him and Sapnap fall into a fit of giggles at the abashed expression on George’s face. “Why is your face so red, George?” Dream raises his hand up to poke at George's cheek, only for it to get slapped away by George himself.

“It’s the heat, I told you already.”

“Is it _just_ the heat?” Dream playfully bumps his shoulder into George’s.

“Stop.” George rolls his eyes before focusing them on any other spot than where Dream’s eyes are. “Look, we walked right past your locker, you idiot.”

The three boys turn back around and retrace their steps until they reach Dream’s locker.

“What’s my locker combo again?” Dream asks.

“Six nine six nine.” Sapnap sighs as Dream laughs. “You do this every time.”

“Never gets old.” He opens up his locker and searches for that one crucial piece of paper on each of its shelves.

“I can’t believe you forgot your movie ticket in your locker.” George groans and shakes his head. “And right after we graduated too.”

“Yeah, you freak, it’s like you wanted to come back to this stupid place.” Sapnap looks around at the hallway surrounding him, remembering how spacious it seemed to him the day he first stepped foot into this school. How he felt so lowly and puny as he shuffled past the seniors who loomed over him by what felt like metres upon metres. How overwhelmed he felt with the new faces and the new atmosphere. But now, the corridor, empty and lifeless without its students to fill the gap, feels confined, as if narrowed by the amount of memories it holds.

Dream simply ignores his friends’ whining. He’s about to give up and slam his locker door closed, when he spots a small rectangle trapped behind the back of the locker and the lowest shelf. “Got it.” He pulls it out, taking care not to rip it.

“Good. Can we go now?” George already starts making his way out, making it obvious how eager he is to leave the stuffiness of the building.

“Is that Mr. Blade?” Dream peeks through a classroom window across the hall.

“It is! Let’s go say ‘hi’.” Sapnap and Dream start walking towards the room.

George groans, but tags along behind them nonetheless.

“Mr. Blade?” Quietly, Dream opens the classroom door, revealing their favourite English teacher sitting at his desk with piles and piles of papers and workbooks sat on top of it.

“Uh, yeah?” He stands up to see over the stacks of papers. “Hallo.” His awkwardness and the monotonous, bored tone behind every word he spoke created the image of harnessing no power, and one would even think he was one of those substitute teachers with no knowledge on how to control kids. In spite of this, Mr. Blade was a renowned and respected teacher throughout the school.

“Hey, sir,” Sapnap greets him cheerfully as he and his friends step inside the classroom. “Just wanted to say ‘hi’ before we left forever.”

“Oh, yeah. You guys are the grade that graduated yesterday.”

“Please tell us you at least remember our names.” Dream smiles.

“I may or may not vaguely remember your faces.” Mr. Blade smiles back. “Uh, you guys are probably expecting some sorta intellectual ‘goodbye and good luck’ speech, right?”

“Of course, Mr. Blade,” George says. “But I have a feeling you’ll say something along the lines of ‘good riddance’.”

He laughs. “Yeah, I’ll be honest; I have nothing to say except I dropped out of college and look where that got me.” He gestures to the three boys standing in front of him. “Talking to a bunch of stinky, pubescent orphans.”

Despite the blatant insult, they laugh.

“Whatever you do, stay in school.” He pauses. “Or don’t. I get paid either way. And, uh, maybe try not to die this summer? I mean, I still get paid either way, but it would be pretty sucky for you guys, so don’t that, perhaps.”

“Noted,” Dream says. “Stay in school, don’t die. Should be pretty simple. Anything else?”

“Yes. One last thing. What did the great Sun Tzu always say?”

“What’s a Son Zoo again?” Sapnap says at the same time George and Dream chorus “Opportunities multiply as they are seized.”

“I mean, I was talking about the ‘we only drop-kick children if it’s self defence’, but, yeah, i guess that works too.” Mr. Blade sits back down in his chair. “Now get out of here. Goodbye and good luck. And good riddance!”

They leave the classroom, waving and saying their goodbyes before standing in the hallway. Sapnap stands for a moment too long. 

Dream looks back. “Sapnap?”

It was like even his body was reluctant to edge even a little closer to what happens in autumn, to what happens in the future. Sapnap suddenly remembers laying in his bed long after midnight, after he’d gotten home from all his graduation celebrations, something heavy and restrictive burdening his chest, the same feeling that weighs on your chest after something you’d gotten so used to is finished and gone. The text he received from Dream, frantically telling him he couldn’t find his movie ticket, relieved some of the weight - he could go back to school one last time and pretend it wasn’t over. But for how long? Standing here, stalling, preserving time - how long could he pretend it wasn’t over?

“Why are you just standing there?” George pulls at the sleeves of his sweater and laughs a little awkwardly.

“Pretty bold of Mr. Blade to assume we’re all pubescent.” And just like that, Sapnap is a master at changing the subject, and that signature boyish smile is back on his face.

Dream wheezes at the disgusted and confused look on George’s face. “It’s okay, Gogy, your balls will drop someday.”

“We’re literally about to walk out of our high school for the last time and never come back, and _this_ is the very last memory we’re choosing to leave with?” George scoffs when Dream wheezes even harder.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Sapnap exclaims, immediately awakening their competitive sides. As his two friends race off towards the school’s entrance, he looks back at the school one last time, and takes his time walking away.


End file.
